Duel Party
by SweetPsycho
Summary: Jaden and Atticus throw a party,Add spin the bottle and a dice and this is what you get.Pairings inside,just wait for Later chapters. This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.
1. Song of Doom

"Perfect" the brunet whispered to himself. "If this doesn't work then NOTHING will"  
Giggling evilly to himself, he hid his weapon of doom away deep within his desk.

* * *

**~ S.O.S (party's kill)~**

Saturday 24th December 6:00pm. The snow falling gently over duel academy had slowly buried the island trapping everyone left inside the slifer dorm, not that anyone was complaining.  
Everyone on the island minus Shepard were enjoying Jaden and Atticus's  
Dueling party (yes I know but you'll see soon why it's these two holding the party).  
Jaden was currently dueling a second year Ra yellow girl called Lulu due.

Lulu had just summoned her 'twilight cupid' (4200/600) 'her strongest monster' to the field when Jaden activated his spell card 'mystique wonders' destroying her monster and dealing damage equal to that of her monsters attack points to her life points. To say Lulu didn't take it well would be an understatement!

As lulu's life points hit 0 she fell to the ground wailing nonsense about," how could I lose to a slifer" and "it's not fare"  
Eventually Jaden decided to try and congratulate her, though only after she'd quietened down slightly. "Well that's game, thanks for a sweet duel" she said using his goofy trademark grin.  
"What does it matter" lulu moaned, leaving a long pause "I didn't win"  
"It doesn't matter whether you win or lose" Replied Jaden giving her another one of his goofy grins "it's all about how you play the game and you played awesomely"  
"Th…Thanks" Lulu whispered slightly blushing, no one had ever said that to her before.

Suddenly the lights flickered off. The only light remaining reviled a half crazed Atticus holding a guitar. Strangely though no trace of a flashlight could be seen anywhere.  
"Welcome boys and girls to the GREATEST party ever" (Atticus left a long pause hoping for some positive comments and let's just say everyone was 'a little' too startled to answer)  
"Now before we prepare for the real entertainment, I have a song for you all" ("oh brother" thought half the crowd, but let's just say most of the girls weren't complaining)  
"Okay here we Gooooooooooooo"

"I love you,  
You love me,  
We're a happy family,  
with a great big hug,  
and a kiss from me to you,  
Won't you say you love me TOO!"  
"Ready here we go again"  
"I love youuuuuu,  
You love meeeeeeee,  
We're a happy familyyyyyyyy,  
with a great big hug,  
and a kiss from me to youuuuuu,  
Won't you say you love me TOO!"

"NOooooooooooooo turn him off" Alexis, His younger sister screamed at anyone who was listening.  
(No one answered, as they were all either blocking out the sound of hell's singing or going completely ga-ga over it)  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	2. The Game

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

** ~ Oh no!(You did what!) ~**

"Thank you all, you've been a great audience" Atticus cheered while taking a bow.  
"Don't forget to buy my CD"  
"Okay Atticus we get it now can I move on" Oddly nobody had noticed that Jaden had moved on to the stage to stand beside his musically challenged friend.  
"I guess but maybe I could sing another song"  
"NO WAY" Screamed the younger brunet, to the relief of many of the crowd.  
"Fine (party pooper)"mumbled a pouting Atty who eventually moved back

"Welcome everyone to the Dark Hour"  
"Here you'll witness a whole new type of fear"  
"One you may or may not enjoy" Croaked Jaden almost as if from beyond the grave.  
"STOP TRYING TO SCARE PEOPLE Jaden, SYRUS ALMOST WET HIMSELF"  
This outburst of course came from the one and only Zane truesdale who was desperately trying to remove a small boy from his leg.  
"Oops sorry,anyway prepare for a new type of game of which you are not familiar"  
(Movie reference much)thought everyone as the shorter brunet finished his sentence.  
"Okay everyone we're going to play a game so listen to the rules carefully, GOT IT,"

RULES:  
RULES 1) everyone must sit next to someone they don't know very well.  
RULE 2) everyone must play (you all signed our contract when you came in)  
RULE 3) No eating while the game is in progress.  
Break any of these rules and a severe punishment will be given.  
Let's Begin"

Starting from clockwise the order everyone 'important' was sitting: Atticus, Blair, Bastion, Lulu, Jaden, Hassleberry, Missy, Aster, Zane, Mindy, Syrus, Wesley, Crowler, Jesse, Jasmine, Chazz, Jim and Alexis.  
Atticus grinned wickedly as he opened a small wooden box. As he slowely lifted its lid a dim purple light shone on him as he removed their weapons of doom and a small yellow dice.  
"Oh no" Alexis and Aster groaned simultaneously. This set up looked a lot like a game they knew but still neither of them were sure what the dice could be for.  
"Something wrong lex" Jaden asked (Maybe he didn't notice what the game was, I wouldn't put it past him 'Alexis thought)  
"So what is this 'terrifying' game "Bastion questioned  
"THIS GAME is spin the bottle, BUT with a TWIST" Yelled Atty and Jaden at the same time.  
There were a number of groans and an equal number of confused looks around the circle. Only Syrus caught on to the look in Jaden and Atty eyes and tried to escape.  
Unfortunately his escape was foiled by 2 things  
1) Hassleberry caught him out by shouting "where ya going sy "  
2) Jaden dragging him back to his seat  
"Come on sy you can't leave now"  
"Why not"?  
"Cause you signed our contract"  
"I see someone already knows the rules" pipped in Atty, haughtily  
"But not all the rules"  
"Like why we have a dice or why this bottle is glowing"  
"If ya can guess why then you can leave, well can you"?  
After a few moments of thought Syrus answered glumly " No"  
"Looks like you'll have to play to find out but don't worry I'm going first so you'll catch on quickly"  
At this Atticus gabbed the magically glowing bottle and spun it into the middle of the circle.  
The bottle span for a couple of seconds before stopping on…


	3. The Dice

The bottle span for a couple of seconds before stopping on…

* * *

~**Why Me~**

Mindy!

"Okay everyone rules time" Atty said in an overly cheerful voice.

"The rule is that since I spun Mindy I have to kiss her"

"What if I refuse" Mindy shot back blushing slightly at the thought of kissing Atticus.

"Well I'm afraid to say Mindy you don't get a say and nether does Atticus" Jaden reported to the group

"Let's just get this over with then Atticus" " Mindy said hoping to hide her enthusiasm(and failing miserably)

"Okay" answered Atty

Just as Atticus stood up Jaden screamed "STOP"

Everyone was quite shocked at Jaden's sudden outburst.

Especially Mindy, who had just stood up and was now cowering behind _Jasmine,_

"Use the force Atticus" Jay hollered

(Everyone in the room anime sweat dropped)

"Use the force and roll the DICE" Jaden said almost breaking everyone's ear drums

As the words left Jaden's mouth it was like a penny had dropped for Atty

Who was now hitting himself on the face with his hand.

"How could I forget, stupid, stupid brain"

Atty silently picked up the dice.

Rules 1) spin the bottle, no second chances.

Rule 2) roll the dice to see how you kiss the person, cheek, lips, French, friend…

Every person (excluding Jaden and Atticus) froze.

Suddenly the dice stopped (yes while the rules were being explained her rolled it)

On…Lips and passionate.

…the horrors.

Will this be just a game or something more


	4. The Kiss

On...Lips and passionate.

* * *

**~How Could This Happen~**

_Atticus_ sat staring at the dices that lay on the ground before him.

One thought lay in his mind and that thought was...

'Kiss _Mindy_, kiss _Mindy_, Kiss _Mindy_'

But of course our guests couldn't read minds now could they (Though_ Zane_ did have a very suspicious glint in his eyes) so all they saw was a vegetable (this is because)...

_ATTICUS_ WAS DROOLING WITH A FAR OFF LOOK IN HIS EYE.

Not the best look at the moment was it for now_ Mindy_ (and half the crowd were afraid)

Anyway back to _Atticus_ who had finally snapped out of his X-rated daydream.

Slowly_ Atticus_ raised himself from the floor and glided over to where_ Mindy_ was sat (crouched)

Very gently he smoothed the hair away from her face and the one soft motion he placed their lips together. Slowly he tried to move his tongue into her mouth only to meet resistance. Thinking that maybe _Mindy_ needed a little help he bit down on her lip and when she gasped he took this chance to snake his tongue in. The Perfect Kiss (for _Atticus_)

Well it would have been if only...

He had kissed _Mindy_. No in his dazed stupor he had made his way over to _Mindy_ but failed to realize that he had in fact Bent down in front of the wrong person. No _Atticus_ had in fact bent down in front of...

_**ZANE!**_

And a very angry_** Zane**_ at that. A _**Zane **_who still had _Atticus's_ tongue in his mouth!

The only sound to be heard was the low snickering from a young twisted brunet Slifer Red.

* * *

I'm sorry everyone that it took me so long to update

I hope you continue to read my story(s) and review.

Please do as it makes me very happy and I'll give you a special Smarty cookie.

XD

XD


	5. The After Kiss

And a very angry_** Zane**_ at that. A _**Zane **_who still had _Atticus's_ tongue in his mouth!

The only sound to be heard was the low snickering from a young twisted brunet Slifer Red.

* * *

~**It was an accident really~**

Atticus crouched - frozen in place (which probably wasn't the worst thing about his current situation). No! The worst thing was that Atticus had been too shocked (more like freaked out by how much he'd been enjoying the taste of 'Mindy's mouth- which was no longer confusing him as to why it tasted of Zane's favorite chocolate) to remember the basic action of removing his tongue from Zane's throat - before he bit it off.

Now our guests may have been wondering why isn't Zane moving ( and/or screaming, hacking, biting, punching, twisting, draining Atticus dry of every last drop of his damn perverted blood – which had until this precise moment failed to make an appearance in his younger more 'secretive sister' who was currently taking pictures of this unexpected scene) but none of them would ever be able to guess what was racing through his mind during all of this, and let's just say I think Atticus finally cracked him.

"Tongue…Mouth…Hot…chickens…Mickey Mouse…Kk…Kki…Kkill…KILL"

And with one deep, pained roar he flung Atticus as far away from him as he could, though unfortunately due to 5 minutes lack of oxygen on both sides Atticus only injury was a slightly grazed tongue from where Zane's teeth had began to hack at it.

For the next 3 minutes everyone was deadly silent almost as if they'd just seen two of the hottest guys in existence making out roughly right before their very eyes and were now prepared to start a cruel and sensual battle with nothing more than an impressive attempt at who can hold their breath the longest (current record held by a Mr Jesse Anderson for 7 minutes and 12 seconds) holding them back. So instead they (meaning Zane, Atticus was still broken) decided to cast silent promises of death using their now smouldering eyes -while attempting to regain their breaths by lightly panting.

"Ummm" squeaked a tiny, high pitched voice that could belong to no one but Zane's younger, geekier and all-round useless brother Syrus. Though usually Syrus would go unheard or ignored (depending on who he was talking to) these tiny little letters had effectively woken the now confused and slightly aroused crowd from their likewise Atticus induced Comas.

" What the Hell Just Happened You Dumb Blond in Denial" Harsh I know but these were the only words that a slightly flushed Texan with amazing turquoise hair could muster.

Unfortunately for Atticus not one person that day could even think of defending him ( and the moral of this story kiddies is that you reek what you sough or accept your punishment, you'll never hear the end of it anyway) but slightly more concerning was the fact that even his oh so devoted fan girls weren't willing to risk their Uneventful and unimportant lives getting in the way of one insanely ( more like over dramatically, I mean hey he's got to a have enjoyed It a little, " No I didn't! ". Hey Zane this is my bracket comment; get your own oh and P.S. I'm the writer what I say goes!) Hot/Pissed off, blue hair psychopath.

* * *

Oh no whatever will happen to our dear Atty and where the hell did Alexis go. Does she have some ulterior motive with those photographs or is she just lying in a pile of her own blood, which for the last 20 minutes has been pouring uncontrollably from her nose while she imagined a wide range of dirty thoughts we never knew she had.


End file.
